Due to increasing demand for broadband communications, high speed telecommunication services such as wireless mediums, which may be relatively inexpensive as compared to existing cable and land line technologies, may be provided to subscribers. Accordingly, it may be desirable to improve efficiency and/or capacity of broadband wireless communication systems.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.